The present invention is directed, in general, to chair covers and, more specifically, to a combination chaise longue cover and beach towel.
Full body, outdoor recreational chairs, sometimes called lounge chairs, deck chairs, pool chairs, or the like, may be generally termed chaise longues. They are typically constructed with a wood, plastic or metal tubular frame with the seat, back and leg support areas having a straight or interwoven bands of plastic or fabric for support. Users routinely cover the chaise longue with a beach towel, bath towel, or the like to avoid contact with a hot or soiled surface of the chaise. However, such solutions are less than optimal because the towel soon shifts, the back portion slides down exposing the headrest, or some other portion of the towel exposes a soiled or hot chair surface.
Alternatively, some recreational chairs may accommodate a chair cover specifically designed with fasteners to attach the cover to the chaise longue such as a chair head pocket and elastic cloth bands or straps near the foot to attach the cover to the chair frame. Nevertheless, the cover may become soiled and the user may wish to wash it. Frequently, the chaise longue is provided by the resort or hotel without a cover, and the user needs to bring such a cover with them. In these cases, the user can avoid having to transport a chair, but his/her selected cover must be flexible enough to accommodate a variety of chair designs, for example: with and without armrests. Of course, the user would prefer not to carry a variety of items for his/her day at the beach or pool, but limit such items to those which can perform a variety of functions. Portability and adaptability of the cover to various styles of chairs, in addition to providing an absorptive surface for water or perspiration is clearly to be preferred.
Some beach towel/tote bag combinations have been designed, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,643 and 5,618,110 to William Sullivan. However, the Sullivan beach towel/tote bags require a folding process that finishes with inverting the attached tote bag. The original Sullivan patent does not provide for hands-free carry. The later Sullivan patent calls for attaching shoulder straps with hook and loop fasteners, the intent being to carry the packaged towel as a backpack, thus limiting the mode of carry.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a chaise longue cover that provides more utility than a beach towel, is readily transported, and is readily attached to a variety of deck chairs.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides, in one embodiment, a chaise longue cover comprising a substantially-rectangular fabric sheet, a chair head pocket, a storage pouch, and an elastic cloth band located proximate an open edge of the chair head pocket wherein the elastic cloth band is configured to form a gather in the open edge. In one embodiment, the substantially-rectangular fabric sheet has opposing head and foot ends, first and second major edges, and front and rear faces. The chair head pocket is formed at the head end and extends from the rear face. The chair head pocket is configured to encase at least a portion of a head of a chaise longue. The storage pouch is coupled to the foot end and has an opening proximate the front face. The storage pouch is configured to receive the fabric sheet and the chair head pocket without inverting the storage pouch. The present invention further provides a method of manufacturing the chaise longue cover.
The foregoing has outlined preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.